


Homestuck x Moderno! Femenino! Lector (Spanish Version)

by FreeCatnip329



Series: Mis Insertos de Lector de Homestuck AUs (Spanish Version) [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Female Reader, Modern, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, female - Freeform, modern reader
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeCatnip329/pseuds/FreeCatnip329
Summary: Cuando la guerra estalla en Alternia y doce trolls son obligados a exiliarse en un planeta alienígena (gracias un dispositivo tecnológico en pruebas demoninado como "transportador"), ellos nunca esperarían encontarse en medio de un campo vacío a kilómetros de cualquier civilización o forma de vida inteligente.Bueno, casi....Ah, ¿olvidé mencionar que están en una tormenta de nieve?-Publicado en Wattpad por "HealerSilverEyes"





	1. De prólogos, guerras y campos nevados

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Homestuck x Modern! Fem! Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074993) by [FreeCatnip329](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeCatnip329/pseuds/FreeCatnip329). 



> Publicado en Wattpad por el mismo título, escrito por "HealerSilverEyes" (https://www.wattpad.com/story/153047796-homestuck-x-moderno-femenino-lector)

Guerra, sangre, muerte,...

Todas estas cosas fueron el pan de cada día de los habitantes de Alternia.

La guerra, que apenas había empezado unos pocos ciclos solares atrás, ya había acabado con más de la mitad de la población. Miles de sangre baja murieron, junto con numerosos sangre alta, e incluso dos sangre fucsia fueron matados; la comida escaseaba y casi todas las colmenas fueron destruidas, dejando a montones de trolls indefensos a la intemperie, con tan solo sus propios medios para sobrevivir. ¡Incluso las crías fueron afectadas! Los lusus escaseaban, y muchos pequeños grubs fueron condenados a un destino fatal en la naturaleza sin ningún guardián que los protegiera del peligro. Las sangres jade también temieron por la salud de la Gran Madre Grub, quien parecía comenzar a sufrir las secuelas de la falta de alimentos.

Pero, ¿ha qué se debía esta guerra? Bueno, todo comenzó con la rebelión de unos sangre baja liderados por su jefe, un troll adulto de sangre mutante más conocido como el Sinsigno o el Sufridor(por los múltiples intentos de asesinato por parte de los sangre alta).

Esta "pequeña" revolución liderada por sangres bajas pronto había conseguido el apoyo y la admiración de más de la mitad de la población alterniense (obviamente sangre baja o esclavos),  y con el tiempo hasta unos cuantos sangre alta se les habían unido, de los cuales los más famosos eran una pirata de sangre cerúlea, a la cuál se conocía por el nombre de Marquesa Spinneret Mindfang, y Neophita Redglare, una legisladora de sangre turquesa.

Bueno, volviendo al tema, Alternia estaba envuelta en la guerra, el hambre y la violencia. Así pues, solo quedaba una opción; el exilio.

Pero, ¿a dónde? No quedaba lugar en Alternia que no estuviera bajo el mando de hierro de su Imperiosa Condescendenciao el peligro de la revolución.

Bueno, ese es el motivo por el cual 12 de nuestros protagonistas se encontraban en este momento reunidos alrededor de la extraña máquina situada en medio del interior de lo que antes podría haber sido una colmena en ruinas.

Pero estos no eran 12 niños cualquiera, no, estos jóvenes doce trolls eran los descendientes directos de 12 trolls muy importantes en la revolución... o en la dictadura del imperio alterniano.

Pero eso es otra historia, y ha de ser contada en otra ocasión.

Volviendo a nuestra situación actual, la hembra de sangre jade (más conocida como Kanaya Maryam) levantó la mirada del dispositivo para mirar a los otros once reunidos en la sala.

"¿Estáis Seguros De Que Esto Es Totalmente Confiable?" la sangre jade preguntó, un ligero tono maternal y preocupado en su voz.

"E2 nue2tra últiima oportuniidad" el hacker del equipo (Sollux Captor) respondió. A pesar del ceceo, su voz tenía un tono más serio de lo habitual, dejando en claro la situación en la que se encontraban los doce jóvenes.

Varios de los trolls asintieron.

"Tengamos esperanza" la única sangre fucsia (Feferi Peixes) dijo con optimismo, como era común ella. Sin embargo, y a pesar de su sangre alta, no tenía más motivos para estar feliz que los demás. ¿Recuerdas cuando mencioné a los dos sangre fucsia matados? Bueno, no todos los de la revolución eran tan "pacifistas", y muchos de ellos preferían tomarse estos asuntos por sus propias manos, matando y organizando masacres contra la realeza y demás sangre alta. Esto, como bien podréis suponer, ponía en una situación de extremo peligro a la futura heredera.

Varios segundos de silencio sobrepusieron al comentario, al fin y al cabo ninguno de los trolls tenía mucho que decir. Si todo salía bien tendrían la oportunidad de ir a un lugar totalmente desconocido para ellos, pero seguro. Si por el contrario no funcionaba era prácticamente seguro que no todos los trolls podrían sobrevivir hasta el final de la guerra.

Al fin el mismo sangre amarilla de antes volvió a interrumpir el incómodo silencio.

"¿E2tás lii2ta AA?" él preguntó dirigiéndose hacia la troll hembra más cercana a él.

AA (o Aradia Megido) levantó la cabeza para mirar a su matesprit. Sus ojos, que en un pasado habían sido completamente de un blanco fantasmal, ahora eran amarillos con una pequeña pupila negra en el centro, exactamente iguales a los de cualquier otro troll, y solo distinguibles por el pequeño iris borgoña que comenzaba a formarse como parte de su inminente madurez, y que indicaba su color de sangre.

La joven troll pestañeó liberada de sus profundos pensamientos y levantó la cabeza antes de asentir, dando la señal para que todo comenzara.

Entonces el hacker alienígena se agachó y comenzó a introducir códigos y contraseñas en la extraña máquina (la cuál habían decidido nombrar "transportador"), en un lenguaje de descodificación tan complicado que la gran mayoría de los trolls reunidos en la sala apenas podrían haber entendido una pizca.

Lentamente la máquina empezó a iluminarse, calentándose a la vez que varios de sus botones se iluminaban con potentes luces, lo que hizo retroceder ligeramente a algunos de los trolls. Por el contrario la hembra de sangre borgoña se acercó más; de repente todo su cuerpo pareció adquirir un aura más oscura y fantasmal, y la temperatura de la habitación de la destruida colmena pareció bajar un par de grados. Lentamente la mano de la sangre borgoña descendió hacia uno de las principales pantallas de la máquina, el único de ellos que seguía apagado, y se detuvo pocos centímetros antes.

Su ceño se frunció y su respiración se volvió errática, a la vez que lentamente el ambiente frío comenzó a aumentar, centrándose en las manos de la joven troll. Al fin sus ojos de repente se abrieron, y con fuerte gesto el frió paró, a la vez que la pantalla se iluminaba rápidamente. Aradia giró la cabeza para mirar a Sollux, y este frunció el ceño a la vez que rápidamente ajustaba los últimos códigos.

"¿Lii2to2 todo2?" el ceceo característico del joven fue lo último que se oyó antes de que los trolls rápidamente comenzaran a tomarse de las manos, a la vez que la maquinaria comenzaba a calentarse más y más.

Cuando esta pronto llegó a su temperatura máxima el troll hacker, más conocido comoSollux, instauró un último código rápidamente, y se levantó para agarrar la fría mano de su matesprit, mientras que con la otra agarraba la palanca de la máquina...

Y entonces toda la sala fue envuelta por una fuerte y brillante luz blanca.

...

En una galaxia lejana, en un planeta desconocido, dentro de una espaciosa casa en medio de un gran campo nevado, recostada en su cama se encontraba una joven llamada (y/n). 

Por supuesto la joven humana no era consciente a la situación que se desarrollaba paralelamente a miles de años luz de su hogar, de hecho, en este momento la joven no era consciente de la vida de muchos de sus seres cercanos, pero eso era lo que tenía estar en medio del campo a bastantes kilómetros del pueblo más cercano.

Nuestra protagonista suspiró apartando la mirada de su (modelo de móvil) y mirando hacia la ventana más cercana, dónde en el exterior la tormenta de nieve seguía desarrollándose en su punto más violento. Ella frunció el ceño sabiendo que faltaban varios días hasta que el tiempo mejorara mínimamente, y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, observando con añoranza el blanco paisaje, y silenciosamente deseando que, por una vez, algo diferente pasara...

 

 


	2. De perros, gatos, nieve y trolls

Te moviste en sueños mientras una pequeña figura se arrastraba junto a ti por debajo de las mantas de la cama.

Abriste los ojos y allí estaba (nombre de tu perro). El pequeño (raza de perro) ladró y rápidamente comenzó a empezar a escalarte por debajo de las mantas cuando vio que estabas despierto. Reíste, rodando en la cama y haciendo un lío con las sábanas mientras el pequeño (color del perro) perro te seguía haciendo cosquillas. (Nombre del perro) había sido tu primera y, hasta el momento, más duradera mascota, tus padres te lo regalaron cuando aún tenías la tierna edad de 7 años y se convirtió en tu mejor y más adorable regalo de navidad de todos los tiempos.

(Nombre del perro) fue un pequeño (raza del perro) perro, que siempre jugaba contigo, te lamía la cara cuando estabas triste y al que le encantaba dormir junto a ti. Lo adorabas, y siempre había ocupado un pequeño lugar en tu corazón, incluso cuando no siempre se portaba del todo bien.

Cuidadosamente agarraste al pequeño perro y lo bajaste de la cama, antes de que tu misma recogieras tus viejas zapatillas con forma de conejo y te levantaras.

Los dos bajasteis a la cocina, y tú comenzaste a preparar un gran desayuno a base de huevos, tocino y (tu zumo/smoothie/café favorito).  **(NOTA: puede cambiar el tipo de desayuno si no es de su agrado para el fic)** Esta era definitivamente una de las mayores ventajas de estar sola en el medio de la nada; podías comer lo que te diera la gana.

Pero, ¿cómo llegaste hasta allí? Como suele suceder, la verdad es casi siempre la respuesta más sencilla y decepcionante. Verás, tu bisabuela tuvo esta super antigua propiedad en el medio de la nada (tus padres seguían diciendo que había sido una especie de hostal, aunque tú dudabas de los hechos) y cuando ella pasó a mejor vida la propiedad pasó directamente a tus padres. Originalmente la idea era venderla, pero debido a algunos problemas con la ubicación y la falta de compradores, no todo salió como ellos esperaban y, cuando llegaron las vacaciones de invierno la casa seguía sin un solo comprador disponible. Así pues (y cómo nadie se encargaba de cuidar la casa y en general todo lo de la propiedad) a tus padres no se les ocurrió mejor idea que hacer que te quedaras a cuidar de ella durante TODAS LAS VACACIONES DE INVIERNO.

 Sí, así eran tus padres.

Entonces... básicamente habías sido puesta en contra de tu voluntad para cuidar de una vieja casa a kilómetros del pueblo más cercano. Y, aunque al principio todo había ido más o menos bien, desde que comenzó este temporal ir al pueblo para hablar con cualquier otra persona (o buscar algún modo de entretenimiento) se había vuelto casi imposible. 

Suspiraste deprimida, 5 días más tarde y definitivamente creías que la muerte por aburrimiento era una posibilidad real.¡Ni siquiera tenías wifi para entretenerte o hablar con tus amigos!

_Meow_

Abriste los ojos, de repente fijándote en la pequeña bolita peluda que se frotaba cariñosamente contra tus piernas. Ah, sí, también habías encontrado a esta pequeña amiguita viviendo en el desván de la casa durante uno de tus primeros días, antes de que el temporal empezara. La joven (color del  pelaje) gata parecía ser una hembra, de la cual habías averiguado (gracias al veterinario del pueblo) estaba embarazada con una pequeña camada de gatitos.

Inmediatamente tus instintos materiales se habían encendido y ahora la pequeña gatita (a la que habías decidido nombrar (nombre de la gata)) era oficialmente parte de la familia.

"¿Qué sucede (nombre de la gata)?" preguntaste agachándote a su nivel por de bajo de la mesa "¿algo está mal?".

La (color de la gata) gatita maulló y se acercó hacia una de las ventanas cubiertas por largas cortinas, arañando suavemente la pared junto debajo de esta. Intrigada por el extraño comportamiento te levantaste para apartar la cortina...

Tus ojos se abrieron ante tu nueva visión, ¡era un milagro! ¡Había parado de nevar! Sinceramente no creías que el  clima durara así lo suficiente como para ir a cualquier lugar medianamente alejado de la casa, pero definitivamente no ibas a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta.

Sonriendo abiertamente te agachaste para rascar detrás de las orejas de (nombre de la gata), quién ronroneó complacida. Rápidamente te dirigiste a tu habitación y te cambiaste a ropas más abrigadas, preparándote para salir al exterior lo antes posible.

Una vez que estuviste vestida y lista abriste la gran puerta de la entrada, dejando que el viento frío de la mañana inmediatamente te golpeara en la cara. Sonreíste y diste un paso hacia el exterior de la casa, dejando que tus botas lentamente se hundieran en la nieve fresca.

Definitivamente ibas a disfrutar esto.

...

Lo primero que Nepeta Leijon vió al abrir sus ojos fue blanco...

Y todo lo demás también.

Blanco, blanco y más blanco, ¡había blanco por todas partes! Grandes colinas cubiertas de blanco, casi como si estuvieran hechas completamente de azúcar. ¡Incluso los enormes árboles marrones que se veían a lo lejos también estaba cubierta por la extraña sustancia!

Pero no olía como azúcar, ella pensó olfateando cuidadosamente el aire. Lentamente la joven troll acerco su nariz hasta la extraña sustancia hasta casi rozarla. Un escalofrío recorrió rápidamente su espalda. ¡Ahh!  ¡Estaba frío y húmedo! 

Realmente todo estaba frío en ese lugar, la troll de sangre oliva pensó mientras se aferraba a su larga gabardina, los temblores y escalofríos ahora recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Su mente se dirigió a su antigua cueva con su caliente y peludo lusus, inmediatamente añorando el clima cálido de su antiguo hogar.

La verdad es que los trolls no estuvieron hechos para el clima frío. Su piel fina y gris solo podía proporcionarles un cantidad de calor muy inferior a la de un humano, y que se hacía menor cuanto más alta fuera la sangre del troll.

Espera, ¡los demás! ¡Sus amigos! ¡Equius! La troll amante de los gatos volteó en todas las direcciones solo para darse cuenta de algo...

Estaba completamente sola.

...

A no mucha distancia de allí dos trolls más experimentaban una situación parecida. El mayor, un alta sangre conocido por el nombre de Gamzee Makara, abrió los ojos cuando de repente sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba inusualmente frío. Inmediatamente él se dio cuenta de que no estaba en Alternia, este era un lugar mucho más... blanco... y frío.

El impresionado troll dio un paso hacia delante, por desgracia sin percatarse del dispositivo de cuatro ruedas que se encontraba en ese momento derrumbado y medio cubierto por la nieve delante de él. Como resultado el alto troll tropezó con la máquina y, por consiguiente, por el troll caído a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Un pequeño chillido salió de la boca del troll derribado, un sangre cobre también conocido como Tavros Nitram.

"Lo SiEnTo TaBro " el troll de sangre púrpura se disculpó al reconocer a su amigo, y rápidamente se quitó de encima del troll de sangre baja.

"¿DóNdE eStAmOs?" él preguntó.

"..., nO LO SE" Tavros levantó su cabeza hacia arriba para mirar a su amigo "uH GAMZEE, ¿pODRÍAS AYUDARME A , uH, sALIR DE AQUI?" él dijo gesticulando hacia el gran montón del la extraña masa blanca y frías que se acumulaba encima de sus piernas y su silla de ruedas.

"¿QuÉ?" entonces Gamzee se dió cuenta de la incómoda situación de sucompañero "oH sÍ, pOr SuPuEsTo BrO".

El troll más alto comenzo a tirar del dispositivo de cuatro ruedas cubierto en la extraña sustancia blanca pero, para la desgracia de los dos trolls, este parecía estar enganchado.

"uH, ¿q-qUE HACEMOS AHORA?" el troll de sangre bronze preguntó, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, aunque no sabía si por el temor o por el frío.

El otro troll ignorando que (sin necesidad de estar enterrado en la extraña tierra fría) empezaba a sufrir la misma reacción, limpió la nieve de encima del troll de sangre baja y lentamente pasó un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y otro por detrás de la espalda, y lo levantó en el aire.

La verdad es que Tavros era bastante ligero, sus dos paralizadas y débiles piernas eran apenas músculo y huesos. Esto, sumado a la fuerza debido a su sangre alta, hizo bastante fácil para Gamzee levantar al pequeño troll de sangre baja, el cual se sonrojó de un ligero color marrón bronce.

"VaMoS a BuScAr A lOs OtRoS hIjOs De PuTa" Gamzee dijo mientras se alejaba con el troll en brazos, dejando atrás el dispositivo de cuatro ruedas

...

Terezi Pyrope estaba confundida. A diferencia de los trolls ateriormente nombrados, ella había despertado un rato atrás y desde entonces la joven troll había estado camiando, tratando de encontrar algo o alguien en aquel extraño lugar. Ella se sentía realmente confundida; no importaba lo que lamiera, todo siempre sabía a blanco, y su olfato tampoco es que ayudara mucho. Su nariz se sentía extraña... como si estuviera llena, a pesar de que todaía podía oler algunas cosas (en general blanco).

Así que, sin poder orientarse y sin la ayuda de ninguno de sus compañeros, la troll de sangre turquesa caminó sin dirección por el extraño lugar, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Esto aumentó hasta el punto en que ella sintió que, si no conseguía encontrar una fuente de calor pronto, se acabaría desmayando en la extraña y blanda tierra blanca

En estos pensamientos se encontraba cuando, de pronto, ella sintió que algo la golpeaba por la espalda, e instintivamente su nariz se levantó, tratando de detectar el olor del extraño.

"¡neyh!"

Terezi abrió sus ojos. "¿3R1D4N? ¿3R3S TU?" ella preguntó, mirando hacia dónde creía que el habitante de mar había caído.

Eridan levantó la cabeza del suelo para mirar a la troll ciega. "sí mierda ¿quién iva a ser?" él gritó, recogiendo su rifle del suelo y levantándose. El troll de sangre violeta miró a su compañera, la verdad es que no parecía estar demasiado bien; su cara estaba sonrojada de turquesa y temblaba fuertemente (aunque él no era alguien para decir eso teniendo en cuenta la forma en que su cuerpo estaba tiritando en ese momento), y el hecho de que estuviera mirando hacia el lado contrario mientras hablaba con él le decía que no, probablemente no tenía ni idea de quien era.

La troll hembra frunció el ceño, sí, definitivamente era él. Apenas podía alegrarse de tener que estar con el habitante de mar, pero, si eso significaba que había una posibilidad de que el resto de sus amigos estubieran bien, estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo.

"¿Y LOS OTROS?" ella preguntó, aún mirando hacia el lugar contrario.

Eridan suspiró y la giró (con algo de violencia) hacia el lugar correcto. "no lo se cuando avrí los ojos no havía nadie" él se dio la vuelta mientras comprobaba su rifle.

"hasta el momento eres la única de nosotros que he vvisto"

Terezi inclinó la cabeza, pensando profundamente. Eridan la interrumpió súbitamente "vvamos, tenemos que irnos antes de que uno de los dos comience a congelarse". 

El habitante de mar comenzó a andar en lo que probablemente era una dirección a la azar, claramente dando a entender que la troll de sangre turquesa debía de seguirlo. Ella frunció el ceño ante esto otra vez, pero comenzó a caminar tras de él.

No era como si ella tuviera una mejor opción de todos modos

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA IMPORTANTE: en este universo las vacaciones de invierno (navidad) son más largas, como de un mes más o menos. Sí, se que es raro, pero es por el bien del fanfic :p
> 
> En mi defensa, tengo que decir que nunca prometí hacer el fanfic perfecto. Gracias por su apoyo como siempre :) y nos vemos pronto (quizás).


	3. De té, charlas y dispositivos tecnológicos

_Crack, crack, crack._

La nieve cruje bajo tus pies cubiertos por gruesas botas, tu respiración crea pequeñas nubes de vapor blancas por encima de dónde la (f/c) bufanda se ata  a tu cuello. Tu cuerpo, en este momento cubierto por aproximadamente tres capas diferentes de ropa, consigue mantener una temperatura media que, de alguna manera, parece compensar la dificultad de movimiento en la mayor parte de tus articulaciones.

Caminas lentamente, tu mirada gira en torno el enorme paisaje blanco que se extiende ante ti, grandes campos blancos solo diferenciados por las ocasionales colinas de grandes pinos nevados, y el pequeño rastro de finas huellas sobre la nieve, del cual eres culpable.

Todo era tan frío, tan igual y sin embargo tan diferente..., _tan hermoso._

Pensándolo de esa manera no resultaría tan extraño que alguien quisiera construir una casa en aquel lugar, bueno, al menos no lo haría si no fuera por el clima.

Hablando del clima, levantaste la cabeza para observar el cielo ligeramente cubierto por nubes blancas. Realmente no estabas segura de cuánto podría durar esto y, sin ningún tipo de medio informático o fuente confiable para comprobar la duración del buen tiempo, preferías no arriesgarte y mantenerte cerca de tu "refugio". No era precisamente normal que una tormenta tan fuerte parara de repente, y no estabas nada positiva en cuanto a la posibilidad de que se mantuviera así por demasiado tiempo.

Suspiraste, interiormente comenzando a pensar que sería mejor que volvieras ya; tus dedos protegidos por guantes estaban comenzando a quedarse tiesos, y sospechabas que eso no era precisamente una buena noticia. Aunque no podías culpar a nadie más que a ti misma por eso, y los diversos muñecos y figuras de nieve en el camino eran prueba de ello. Bueno, quizás solo te habías entusiasmado un poco de más.

Comenzaste a dar la vuelta en dirección a tu casa cuando súbitamente te viste interrumpida por algo.

_Crack_

Mierda. Vale, estabas segura de que esa no habías sido tú, ¡ni siquiera diste un solo paso! Entonces eso tenía que significar una cosa...

Había alguien más.

Sintiendo como el pánico inundaba tu cuerpo comenzaste a darte la vuelta muy lentamente, procurando con toda tu fuerza evitar hacer ruido. Por dios santo, ¡¿quién demonios estaría aquí?! Estabas literalmente EN EL MEDIO DE LA NADA, y eso sin contar la tormenta de nieve que acaba de ocurrir apenas unas pocas horas atrás. Entonces... solo se te ocurrieron tres opciones:

1) Algún tipo de ladrón que (de alguna manera) está de tratando de robar una propiedad en el medio de la nada??

2) Podría ser un animal salvaje que se perdió y accidentalmente acabó cerca de tu casa, y al que oíste tropezando con una rama... o algo así.

3) La soledad realmente te estaba empezando a afectar y estabas alucinando, hasta el punto en que creías oír ruidos extraños.

Sea como fuera lentamente comenzaste a caminar hacia el lugar dónde oíste el ruido, temerosa de que (por mínima que fuera la posibilidad) la primera opción llegara a cumplirse. Caminas por unos metros y...

Oh mierda, realmente pasó.

Justo en frente de ti, y medio escondida en la nieve estaba una joven ¿chica? No estabas muy segura... Su pelo negro y rizado estaba suelto y le caía por la espalda aún en su estado inconsciente. Sus ropas eran cortas y estaban rasgadas, lo que definitivamente no recomendarías, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente la mitad de su cuerpo estaba hundido en la nieve. Sin embargo eso no era lo más extraño; la extraña chica parecía tener una especie de cuernos de carnero anaranjados saliendo de su cabeza, y su piel parecía ser de un no natural gris perla.

Saltaste instintivamente hacia atrás tan pronto como tu cerebro consiguió asimilar lo que estabas viendo. ¡Mierda! ¿Era ella incluso un animal? ¿Pero qué...?

Espera. Oh dios, ella estaba despertando.

Lentamente la extraña criatura con semejanza humana comenzó despertar, dejando ver dos ojos completamente amarillos con apenas una pequeña pupila negra largada; casi igual que la de un gato. Su cuerpo estaba temblando fuertemente, aunque no te resultaba difícil saber por qué. La criatura de aspecto femenino levantó la cabeza obviamente confundida y desorientada.

"¿s0llux?"

...

"¡¿QUÉ MIERDA QUIERE DECIR ESO?!"

El pánico y la confusión reinó entre los seis trolls reunidos frente al gran pino hueco. Si, habéis oído bien, de los 12 compañeros que habían iniciado el viaje solo seis se encontraban juntos en este momento, y esa era la principal razón de la alarma entre los trolls que formaban el pequeño grupo.

"te lo he diicho, no lo 2e" la voz irritada perteneciente a Sollux Captor se elevó en el aire, apenas ligeramente más baja que la del cáncer. El autonombrado líder del equipo (Karkat Vantas) procedió a gritar una serie de maldiciones contra el troll de sangre amarilla, quien pareció ignorarlo mientras seguía comprobando apresuradamente datos en un pequeño dispositivo electrónico.

"Está Bien Calmémonos Todos" la troll de sangre jade a la que anteriormente presentamos como Kanaya Maryam rápidamente se interpuso entre los dos trolls. Ella se dirigió hacia el troll de sangre mutante, tratando de calmarlo, mientras Sollux seguía revisando los datos en la pantalla de la pequeña máquina, aparentemente sin notificar o sin importarle la situación.

A pocos centímetros los tres trolls restantes trataban de poner sus emociones en orden. Feferi Peixes, la ya nombrada sangre fucsia, apenas podía creer la situación en la que estaba. ¡La mitad de sus amigos estaban perdidos en un planeta desconocido! La piscis podía sentir como la culpa revolvía su estómago, mientras el resto de su cuerpo comenzaba a tiritar debido al frío del extraño lugar.

Al lado suyo, y sufriendo una reacción física similar, aunque algo más suave, se encontraba un high blood de sangre índigo conocido por el nombre de Equius Zahhak. El fuerte troll de complexión musculosa había estado observando toda la situación desde el principio tras sus gafas de sol rotas.

Sin embargo ningún tipo de gafas de sol podría borrar la preocupación que por dentro remordía al sangre alta; entre los trolls desaparecidos se encontraba su morail, Nepeta Leijon, probablemente perdida y tratando de encontrarlos en este momento. Equius no se sentía preocupado porque fuera ella débil o algo así, él conocía lo suficiente a su morail como para saber que era perfectamente capaz de sobrevivir por su cuenta, probablemente mucho mejor que todos los trolls reunidos ese momento. Él mismo la había observado durante sus largas cacerías bajo la luz de las lunas de su antiguo planeta, y la había ayudado a empaquetar hierbas y presas (pese a su contrariedad a que ella comiera carne) para conservarlas hasta la estación de escasez.

Pero no era si no el extraño clima el que estaba causando preocupación al troll de sangre índigo; él nunca había visto algo como esto, la extraña sustancia blanquecina que cubría el suelo en grandes montones y que de vez en cuando caía como diminutas y finas piezas del cielo parecía tener una temperatura extremadamente baja, hasta el punto de hacer que una sensación de rigidez y hormigueo extraña se extendiera por los dedos del sangre índigo solo por sostenerla unos pocos minutos. Él por supuesto sabía que los sangre baja tenían una temperatura corporal mayor que los sangre alta, pero aún así parecía preocupante...

Por último, pero no menos importante, al lado de los dos sangre alta se encontraba la última troll del grupo, una sangre cobalto de nombre Vriska Serket. Aunque más apodada "perra" por la mayor parte de gente que la conocía, la troll femenina parecía ser la más calmada de todo el grupo. Podría parecer que simplemente no le importara, pero al contrario, en la cabeza de la troll de sangre alta se estaban desarrollando claramente la situación de los 12 trolls.

Y no parecía nada buena.

...

"Entonces... ¿trolls?"

Aradia asintió levemente, el calor de la pequeña taza entre sus manos lentamente extendiéndose hacia todo su cuerpo. Con delicadeza elevó la fina pieza de porcelana antigua a sus labios antes de dejar que el familiar y reconfortante sabor del té llenara su boca.

Desde el inicio de la guerra los recursos (que ya de por sí eran bastante escasos) se volvieron más aún más difíciles de conseguir. El agua era escasa, excepto para los incautos que se atrevieran a adentrarse en el territorio de los habitantes de mar, ningún troll que se precie haría algo tan estúpido como gastar su escaso dinero en ingredientes para bebidas. Así pues los únicos tipos de "tés" que los sangre baja podían permitirse eran aquellos hechos con las escasas plantas silvestres (las pocas que no eran venenosas) que podían encontrarse en la naturaleza. Los cuales, a decir verdad, no tenían un sabor muy diferente del agua normal.

La troll de sangre borgoña se relamió los labios, disfrutando del fuerte sabor  de la bebida que la extraña alienígena llamaba "té". Ella levantó la cabeza para mirar a la joven criatura sentada frente a ella, observándola con una mirada de curiosidad y duda en su rostro, sin duda había sido extraño para la troll ver una criatura de (s/c) piel y sin ningún tipo de cuernos cuando se despertó. Su cuerpo se sentía extremadamente frío y tieso entonces, y por un momento el miedo de estar sola con esa criatura en un lugar desconocido recorrió su espalda en forma de grandes escalofríos.

Sin embargo la mayor parte del temor (aunque no la desconfianza) desapareció de pronto cuando la extraña criatura se inclinó en el suelo cerca de ella y con cuidado la ayudó a salir del montón de tierra blanca en el que estaba atrapada.  Aradia intentó mantenerse de pié, por desgracia descubriendo en ese mismo momento que sus piernas no respondían demasiado bien cuando accidentalmente cayó encima de la alienígena de extrañas ropas. Ella pareció tomárselo mejor de lo que Aradia pensaba cuando la recogió y la ayudo a llegar hasta su colmena, dónde le había dado algunas mantas y telas extrañamente suaves para calentarse.

Por último ella había aparecido llevando dos tazas llenadas con extraño líquido (color del té), que había presentado cómo "té" y le había pasado una de ellas, antes de comenzar a interrogarla. "(y/n)" (según le había dicho ella que se llamaba) le había preguntado sobre su especie, su nombre, su casa, cómo había llegado ahí... y ella le había respondido como había podido.

(y/n) observó a la extraña chica "Aradia" mientras lentamente bebía el contenido de su taza. Probablemente si alguien le hubiera dicho a la joven humana apenas horas antes que iba a conocer a una alienígena ella le hubiera respondido que estaba loco (y luego también le hubiera sorprendido encontrar a alguien en el medio de la nada con ella) y sin embargo, ¿qué otra opción lógica había? La piel gris y los cuernos parecían ciertamente reales, y tampoco había muchas otras opciones para que hubiera llegado aquí, mucho menos después de una tormenta de nieve.

Por otra parte su historia era real... wow, ¿significaba eso que había más alienígenas perdidos por la propiedad? ¿En la nieve? Por su propio bien esperabas que tuvieran una mejor temperatura corporal que la de Aradia...

Bueno, habías tomado una decisión en ese momento.

"¿Cuántos más hay de vosotros?"

Aradia pareció vacilar ante de mirar al alienígena, buscando alguna señal de codicia o malas intenciones, sin resultados. En su interior la troll se debatía, aún no estaba completamente segura de ella, bueno, ella la había ayudado y la había llevado a su colmena, que probablemente era mucho más de lo que hubiera hecho un troll desconocido en su antiguo planeta. Por otra parte, los demás seguían afuera... Sollux..., y sus amigos.

Al fin la aries pareció tomar una decisión, levantando la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a la joven, una nueva energía en su mirada.

"eram0s d0ce cuando empezam0s... c0ntánd0me a mí" ella dijo.

Asentiste y te levantaste dejando tu taza encima de la mesa.

"Bien Aradia, vamos a buscar a tus amigos".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, eso tomó un tiempo. Lamento la demora, he tenido algunos problemas con este capítulo porque tenía que encontrar una manera de unirlo con la trama del siguiente, pero creo que al final me ha quedado bastante bien.
> 
> Tanto este capítulo como el último de mi novela de dragonstuck están dedicados a CherryCharix, por su gran apoyo con esta serie <3
> 
> Nos vemos pronto ;)
> 
> Lamento los oc :'c


	4. De rescates, frío y más trolls

Dos sombras se deslizaron silenciosamente por los grandes campos nevados. La primera, una joven humana de casi 13 años, como ya habrás podido suponer eras tú. Equipada con tú mochila (llena con mantas, una linterna y un par de botellas de agua caliente) y abrigada con tu ropa de invierno, en este momento te disponías a una misión de rescate cuyos objetivos desconocías totalmente. A tu lado se encontraba Aradia, ahora vestida con algunas de las ropas más apropiadas para el clima frío que habías sido capaz de encontrar entre los antiguos armarios de la gran casa. Curiosamente las elegidas por la troll parecían ser de un oscuro color borgoña, combinando con el resto de su ropa, ¿pero quién eras tú para criticar el sentido de la moda alienígena?

Un par de minutos de caminata más tarde, y después de revisar meticulosamente las zonas cercanas a la casa sin resultados, decidiste detener a la hembra alienígena, una nueva idea flota en tu mente. Propusiste separaros para poder buscar por más territorio en menos tiempo; tu irías hacia una zona más arbolada hacia la izquierda, mientras que ella iría a una zona más despejada a la derecha, y las dos os reuniríais en un punto medio tras un rato, sea cuales fueran los resultados.

El ambiente parece mucho más silencioso en el mismo momento en el que vuelves a estar sola.

Pensándolo bien, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? Literalmente acabas salir bajo el peligro de una tormenta de nieve solo porque una supuesta alienígena (la cual simplemente encontraste y decidiste arrastrar a tu casa) perdió a ONCE de sus compañeros, y es probable que puedan estar en peligro. Vale... puedes tolerar eso pero, ¿y ellos? No tienes ni idea que pueden hacer o como pueden reaccionar cuando te vean a ti, eres de una especie totalmete diferente después de todo. ¿Desconfiarán de ti? ¿Tratarán de atacarte? Son esa clase de pensamientos los que hacen que te arrepientas de no tener ningún tipo de arma de defensa contigo...

Sin embargo de pronto eres súbitamente interrumpida cuando tus oídos deciden que es un buen momento para detectar el sonido de las pisadas sobre la nieve en la lejanía. Por un momento te congelas, tu respiración parece engancharse en tu garganta, antes de que tu cerebro al fin comprenda (por la lejanía del sonido y la forma en que continua indefinidamente) que sea quien sea que esté allí no debe de haber notado tu presencia por ahora.

Inspiras profundamente para ayudar a calmarte, y cautelosamente comienzas a caminar más cerca del sonido. Paso tras paso comienzas a sentir como te acercas al lugar, mientras que cualquier pizca de calma que podrías haber conservado hasta ese instante se desvanece lentamente. Estás bastante segura de que, si no fuera por tu determinación y el paralizante miedo a que puedan darse cuenta de tu presencia si lo haces, en este momento ya abrías salido corriendo en busca de seguridad.

Pero pese a todo, y los insistentes instintos de supervivencia que golpean tu cabeza suplicando porque salgas de ahí, sigues adelante, y pronto eres recompensada por la que probablemente sea la segunda visión más extraña de todo tu día.

Dos. Hay dos de ellos.

...

Feferi se estremeció, otro violento escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en lo que definitivamente no era la primera vez, ni mucho menos sería la última, en las últimas horas. La joven piscis frotó suavemente sus brazos, que en este momento se sentían igual de fríos que la tierra blanda y blanca bajo sus pies, y respiró lentamente, observando como su aliento caliente creaba pequeñas nubes de vapor en el aire helado. Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente por mucho que se esforzara en ignorarlo, y la joven heredera sabía que no podría mantenerse así por mucho tiempo más.

"¿Cómo Te Sientes Querida?" una voz suave y maternal habló de cerca, y la sangre fucsia levanto la cabeza del suelo nevado para mirar a Kanaya, quién en este momento sostenía una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

Feferi trató de sonreír a su amiga, aunque el resultado no salió tan bien debido a los fuertes escalofríos y temblores que estaba experimentando. La sangre jade frunció el ceño, y giró su cabeza tratando de buscar algún tipo de fuente de calor que pudiera ayudar a la hembra de sangre alta.

Realmente la ropa había sido un inconveniente bastante grande; tan solo Karkat, Vriska y ella misma habían traido ropa medianamente abrigada, y Kanaya sabía que dejar a cualquiera de ellos sin la suya no haría más que pasar el problema a otra persona. Tanto ella como Karkat solo poseían una única pieza de ropa por encima de la cadera, y Vriska (que apenas poseía una camiseta corta y una vieja chaqueta) claramente no podría manejar su temperatura corporal mucho mejor que Feferi o Equius (que en ese momento se encontraba en una situación bastante parecida a la de la sangre fucsia) sin ellas.

La bebedora del arcoiris suspiró, y simplemente acercó a Feferi hacia sí, haciendo que su piel desnuda y fina ropa estuvieran en contacto con su delgado suéter, tratando de ayudar a subir su temperatura corporal. Feferi exhaló lentamente, instintivamente desplazándose hacia más cerca del calor extra que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de su amiga.

Kanaya volvió a fruncir el ceño, preocupada.

...

Tavros se aferró a la camisa de Gamzee, sus piernas paralizadas todavía alcanzaban a rozar los holgados pantalones de lunares del sangre alta. El sangre bronce estaba temblando violentamente, pero para su preocupación no tan violentamente como su amigo, que en este momento parecía esforzarse para caminar con el troll de sangre baja en brazos a pesar de los fuertes escalofríos que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

El troll discapacitado frunció el ceño ante la situación de su amigo y, como tantas otras veces en su vida, deseó poder ser capaz de mover las piernas de nuevo. Pero, como en el resto de ocasiones, su deseo debió de ser ignorado por quienquiera que fuera la divinidad allí arriba...

Sintiendo como la impotencia dolía en su pecho más que el frío helador el sangre bronce mordió ligeramente su labio mientras observaba el paisaje, buscando cualquier indicio de alguno de sus compañeros, sin exito. Giró la cabeza hacia otra dirección, e inmediatamente su espalda se tensó y un pequeño chillido salió de su boca cuando sus ojos alienígenas se centraron en una figura a poca distancia.

Y (e/c) ojos lo miraron de vuelta a él.

...

Te estremeciste cuando un chillido agudo salió de directamente de la garganta del menor de los alienígenas. Él parecía bastante joven, casi de la misma edad que Aradia (y que, suponías, debía de ser más o menos la tuya), y compartía la misma piel y los cuernos que, en su caso, eran alargados y de forma más parecida a dos enormes manillares de una bicicleta. El joven alienígena estaba siendo cargado por su compañero, el cual tenía largo pelo rizado y despeinado, y grandes cuernos que iban verticales y se curbaban. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener ropas muy apropiadas para el invierno, lo que te decía que:

a) Realmente ni Aradia ni ninguno de los otros trolls sabían que iban a ir a un lugar con el clima tan frío.

b) ¿¿¿Lo sabían pero decidieron simplemente ignorarlo???

c) ¿Por qué te sigues molestando en hacer suposiciones cuando literalmente estás al lado de dos alienígenas que no sabes lo que pueden hacerte?

Aún estabas atascada pensando en el punto c) cuando el troll de mayor altura, que hasta este momento había estado cargando a su compañero, para ante su grito y gira su cabeza para mirarlo, permitiendo que veas el maquillaje blanco que cubre la mayor parte de su cara.

"¿QuÉ sUcEdE, bRo?" él dice con una voz que, siendo sincera, no parece demasiado... ¿sobria? Él levanta la mirada de su aterrorizado compañero y sus ojos rápidamente se centran en ti "WoW, hIjO dE pUtA".

Inmediatamente tu cerebro vuelve a funcionar, y levantas tus manos en el aire, tratando de parecer lo menos amenazadora posible.

"¿Hola?" tu voz vacila un poco al principio, mientras tratas de transmitir tanta calma como sea posible en esta situación "está bien, prometo que no soy peligrosa y no voy a haceros daño, ¿de acuerdo?"

Las reacciones son variadas; el del signo de capricornio en púrpura en su camiseta parece curioso, mirándote casi hipnotizado a medida que te acercas cautelosamente. Por el contrario el del signo de tauro en bronce parece aterrado, sus manos se agarran fuertemente a la camisa de su compañero mientras su cuerpo tiembla, con lo que bien podría ser frío o terror.

Lentamente comienzas a bajar las manos a medida que avanzas hasta estar en frente de los dos alienígenas, cuyos ojos amarillos se clavan directamente en ti.

"Sois vosotros... ¿trolls?" preguntas suavemente, obteniendo un ligero asentimiento del mayor. Suspiras, aliviada de al menos no haberte confundido de especie.

"Bueno" hablas lentamente "mi nombre es (y/n), y como ya dije antes no quiero haceros daño, solo quiero llevaros a un lugar seguro, ¿bien? Es para evitar que ustedes se congelen aquí afuera."

La mirada del pequeño se relaja, aunque solo un poco, y el mayor te mira dudoso antes de dirigir su mirada al pequeño, y finalmente asentir.

"... ClArO, hErMaNa" él habla de nuevo, su voz suena tan extraña como la primera vez.

Una pequeña sonrisa de alivio toma tu cara. "El camino es por aquí" dices, guiando a los dos en el camino de vuelta al punto de reunión, pero de repente te paras en seco.

"Espera un momento" dices, girándote para mirar al troll tímido que aún sigue en los brazos del mayor "¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido o algo?".

Él parece sorprendido por tu pregunta, y por un momento sus ojos miran hacia abajo con timidez, sus mejillas se tornan de un antinatural color bronce. "m-mIS PIERNAS, yO..., yO NO PUEDO MOVERLAS" él dice con un tono tan avergonzado e inseguro que hace que tu corazon se encoja por un segundo.

"Oh..., lo siento mucho, no pretendía ofenderte" dices, arrepentida ante la posibilidad de poder haber abierto viejas heridas psicológicas. Él te mira con asombro, casi como si esperara que no te disculparas con él o te burlaras de él en vez de hacerlo. En Alternia las discapacidades o mutaciones eran consideradas como un signo de debilidad, y la mayor parte de trolls con ellas eran abandonados a su suerte si no podían seguir el ritmo de sus compañeros. Para un troll paralizado de la cadera hacia abajo cada nuevo día podía significar una sentencia de muerte, y probablemente este hubiera sido el mismo destino del joven tauro si no fuera por la ayuda que había recibido de sus amigos, especialmente del troll de sangre púrpura que lo cargaba en este momento.

Ignorando al troll con la mirada de impresión, te giraste para comenzar a indicar el camino a ambos, caminando delante durante todo el trayecto.

Unos minutos más tarde y al fin los tres habíais llegado al punto de reunión, dónde esperabas impaciente la llegada de Aradia, en parte algo preocupada porque todo hubiera salido bien y la joven troll no se hubiera perdido por la espaciosa propiedad privada.

Y habrías seguido pensando en eso si no fuera porque en ese mismo segundo sentiste como algo (o alguien) se tiró a tu espalda y se agarró a ti, antes de que sintieras como eras bruscamente empujada hacia abajo. Obviamente te caiste, tu cara aterrizó sobre la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría el suelo, mientras el peso encima tuyo (que ahora estaba claro que era un ser vivo) se movía hacia encima de ti, situándose rápidamente en tu espalda, lo que hizo que fuera imposible que te pudieras levantar. Te sacudiste, tratado de sacar la nieve de tu cara y tu boca levemente abierta por el asombro. Lentamente giraste tu cabeza hacia un lado, dispuesta a ver quien había sido tu atacante y el culpable de tu caída...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo! ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! :)


	5. De búsquedas, aún más trolls y... ¿desmayos?

Dificultosamente giras tu cabeza, quedando cara a cara con la pequeña troll (al menos por tu perspectiva tirada en el suelo con ella encima, y a comparación con la altura de Aradia y los otros dos trolls parece ligeramente bajita) cuyos ojos amarillos estaban clavados en ti. Su pelo es corto y salvaje, negro como el del resto de los trolls. En su cabeza lleva un gorro azul eléctrico con una pequeña cara de gato blanca dibujada al frente, estratégicamente situada debajo de dos agujeros para los cuernos que hacen que estos luzcan igual que dos orejas de gato. La pintura está desgastada y ligeramente agrietada por algunos lugares, haciendo que la cara dibujada se vea bastante más vieja de lo necesario. Es la primera alienígena que ves que está vestida con más de un único color, y la gabardina verde oliva, demasiado larga para tu punto de vista, se destaca bastante. Al menos esta parece hacer su trabajo manteniendo aunque sea unos minutos más lejos de la congelación a la ligeramente temblorosa extraterrestre.

":33 < *ac se abalanza sobre la intrusa desconocida, atrapandola como a una presa desprevenida*".

Su voz es dulce, y por alguna razón parece combinar con su apariencia adorable y gatuna. En cuanto a lo que dice... ¿está roleando? ¿Por qué habla en tercera persona? ¿Qué clase de nombre es AC? ¿Es ese tan siquiera su nombre de verdad?

Mientras tu cabeza sigue ocupada en estas cuestiones alguien más parece reconocer a la alienígena de aspecto gatuno.

"¿NePeTa?"

La hembra levanta su cabeza, y por un momento su boca se abre con asombro ante los dos trolls que hasta hace unos segundos estabas guiando.

":33 <¿gamz33? ¿tavros? ¿que haceis aqui? ¿donde estan todos?".

"uH, nOSOTROS... a NOSOTROS NOS TRAJO ELLA" el tímido dice, y puedes imaginarte lo frío que está tan solo por la forma en que oyes sus dientes castañetear "n-nO SABEMOS DONDE ESTAN LOS DEMAS".

Estás bastante segura de el otro alienígena (el de el maquillaje blanco en la cara y el signo de capricornio en púrpura) está a punto de hablar, cuando de repente la situación se ve interrumpida por otra voz uniéndose al extraño diálogo.

"¡espera!" haces un esfuerzo por estirar la cabeza y tus ojos al fin consiguen toparse con Aradia, quien corre hacia el lugar, su pelo negro y rizado se agita levemente en el viento frío que ha comenzado a soplar. Ella no para hasta pararse frente a la alienígena vestida de verde oliva, que levanta la cabeza para mirarla con curiosidad "ella es de la que te hable"

":(( < ... oh..."

Tan cómico como pueda parecer eso el lo único que ella dice, y, apenas un segundo más tarde, sientes como todo el peso es removido de tu espalda. Con cuidado te levantas, cuidadosamente sacudiendo la nieve fuera de todo tu cuerpo. Suspiras y levantas la cabeza para ver a la troll de antes, que se ahora encoge ligeramente bajo tu mirada, mientras Aradia dirige una mirada suplicante hacia ti.

Levantas una ceja con confusión. "¿Qué?".

":(( < ... yo lament-¡quiero decir! *ac lamenta haber atacado a la amable extraterrestre...*" la pequeña murmura, su voz dulce y amable está teñida de timidez y arrepentimiento. Y entonces entiendes: oh dios, ¿ella cree que la vas a dejar aquí fuera solo por eso? Oh pobrecilla... jamás se  te ocurriría hacer algo así, no por muy molesta o idiota que fuera la persona.... Jamás podrías hacer algo tan malvado.

Sonríes con amabilidad a la preocupada alienígena de aspecto gatuno, con cuidado de no asustarla. "Está bien, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito. Realmente... realmente no me importa" ella pestañea y su boca se abre levemente, realmente parece sorprendida por lo bien en que te estás tomando todo. Una pequeña risa infantil escapa de entre tus labios mientras los recuerdos fluyen hacia ti "Además, ni siquiera es la primera vez que alguien simplemente me placa por la espalda en la nieve" dices frotando suavemente la parte de atrás de tu cuello; quizás te emocionas demasiado jugando en la nieve... sólo quizás...

La alien vuelve a pestañear, antes de que finalmente una sonrisa gatuna se abra paso por su cara ligeramente sonrojada de un suave verde oliva, y haga un sonido que, podrías haber jurado, parece un ronroneo.

":33 < *ac agradece a la linda alienígena por su ayuda*" ella habla de nuevo y...

... Espera, ¿linda?

Sacudes el nuevo pensamiento de tu cabeza, y haces un esfuerzo para hablar sin que el casi invisible sonrojo carmín claro de tus mejillas se note lo menos posible.

"S-Sí, err... ¡de nada! B-Bueno, ahora será mejor que volvamos a casa y busquemos algo para calentarlos a todos, ¿verdad?"

No alcanzas a oír el suave murmullo que es la risa de Nepeta antes de que tanto ella como los otros trolls (la mayoría de los cuales en este momento tenían algún tipo de expresión de asombro o curiosidad en su rostro tras ver la escena entre tú y la alienígena de ropas olivas) asientan levemente, muchos de ellos impacientes por estar más cerca de aunque sea la más mínima fuente de calor.

"Entonces vámonos" dices, girándote y, con la ayuda de Aradia, comenzando a guiar a los tres nuevos trolls hacia la gran y confortable casa de temperatura media. O al menos así es hasta que, en medio del camino, la misma alien de antes, "Nepeta", decide pararse en medio del camino, su cabeza se inclina levemente apuntando hacia una lejana zona arbolada dentro de la propiedad.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntas.

"..." ella hace una pequeña pausa mientras cierra los ojos, su cabeza se estira un poco más en la dirección anteriormente mencionada. La posición te recuerda a cuando un gato trata de captar bien el sonido de una presa en la lejanía.

":33 < hay alguien mas"

...

Silencio, esa era la mejor palabra para describir la situación de Terezi en este momento. Ella estaba fría, perdida, y con tan solo el sonido de las pisadas de Eridan en la nieve para acompañarla en este extraño lugar blanco en el que se encontraba. Su nariz también había vuelto a empeorar, y ahora aquel extraño líquido pegajoso seguía saliendo cada vez que intentaba respirar profundamente por ella. Los pocos colores que su defectuoso sentido del olfato aún le permitía detectar se alternaban entre el blanco del lugar y el marrón oscuro de los extraños árboles contra los que más de una vez se había chocado en el camino, dejándola a merced de su poco apreciado compañero de sangre violeta para guiar el camino.

Y de repente las pisadas pararon.

"¿QU3-"

"¡cállate! he oído algo"

Y en efecto, lo había hecho; Eridan acababa de oír las pisadas pertenecientes a un pequeño grupo que, él desconocía, estaba conformado por varios de sus compañeros y la alienígena "humana" que en ese momento los guiaba por el lugar. El troll aparentemente masculino mantuvo su rifle en alto y cautelosamente se acercó a la zona de dónde procedía el sonido. 

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue muy confuso para la sangre turquesa situada poco más atrás. Probablemente si alguien (alguien con las mismas habilidades de orientación que ella en ese momento) hubiera descrito la siguiente escena hubiera empezado describiendo el gran crujido de una ramas de árboles cercanos apartándose y un grito, inmediatamente seguido por lo que parecía un golpe, y otro desordenado conjunto gritos y chillidos de voces variadas. Olores familiares inmediatamente vinieron a la nariz de la hembra troll, ligeramente difuminados por su momentánea falta de olfato. Lo primero fue el púrpura... púrpura profundo y fuerte, con ligeras trazas de pintura facial y viejo olor a faygo... verde oliva, rocío y tierra mojada, hierbas salvajes de su planeta natal... bronce y suave olor a pelo de lusus, borgoña y muerte, y tierra mojada... sí, definitivamente tenían que ser ellos. Sin embargo había algo más, un olor que ella no podía reconocer como familiar... (f/c) y... ¿(tu esencia favorita)?

Terezi murmuró algo en confusión, pero rápidamente se vio interrumpida por un gruñido no muy amable y una voz demasiado familiar...

"¡joder! ¡apártate de mí puto habitante de tierra de mierda!".

Y otra no tanto familiar...

"¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Es eso un rifle?! ¡¿ÉL TIENE UN RIFLE?!" Terezi no podía entender porque la voz reaccionaba así por algo como un rifle, en Alternia las armas eran algo más que normal para cualquiera que tuviera la suerte de poder permitirse una. Ella murmuró algo de nuevo, su cabeza confundida comenzaba a dar vueltas y sus brazos y piernas se empezaban a sentir tiesos por el profundo frío.

Apartaste por un momento la mirada del que considerabas hasta el momento la muestra más grosera y obvia de tu diferencia cultural con la raza alienígena y te volviste para mirar a la otra hembra alien. Obviamente estaba fría; temblando, sus mejillas y nariz levemente iluminadas con un rubor turquesa, pero el extraño color no te impedía sentir simpatía y preocupación por la alienígena al borde de la congelación. ¡Dios! ¿Qué demonios pasaba con estos aliens y la ropa corta?

Ahora un poco más preocupada te las arreglaste para contener tu enfado con el extraño alien de la capa violeta y las gafas y... ¿agallas? Mierda, tendrías que preguntar más tarde. En vez de eso en ese momento hiciste un esfuerzo por arreglar la situación con el macho, quien, aunque no pareció tomar nada simpáticamente tus palabras y negó y resistió tu insistente ayuda para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo (en el que estaba desde que lo habías golpeado accidentalmente con una de las ramas de un árbol cercano  debido al pánico por el arma la primera vez que lo vistes), no puso demasiadas pegas (al menos no en voz alta) cuando ofreciste llevarlo a un lugar más caliente. Y la razón claramente recorría su cuerpo en forma de violentos escalofríos, frenados ligeramente por su aparente abrigada ropa y capa (bueno... eso fue un progreso...). 

Mientras tanto el resto de tus acompañantes de otra especie parecían tratar de calentar a la hembra que, acababas de notar, usaba unas extrañas gafas rojas (¿quizás así eran las gafas de sol extraterrestres?) y explicarle la situación. Una vez que todo pareció calmarse un poco más volviste a, algo incómoda, dirigir el camino hasta tu casa, por suerte esta vez sin interrupciones...

...

Nepeta ronroneó complacida: hacían aproximadamente quince minutos desde la extraña alienígena los había llevado hasta su colmena, y la alien de sangre oliva había disfrutado cada uno de los segundos delante de la "chimenea"  (así era como (y/n) llamaba a la extraña pero asombrosamente cálida construcción) envuelta en las suaves y cálidas mantas como si fueran los mejores que su vida. Los demás también parecían estar disfrutando; Tavros y Gamzee estaban envueltos en mantas, sentados juntos encima del "sofá" (otro de los extraños nombres de la alienígena), Eridan estaba apartado en una esquina, envuelto con su capa después de haber rechazado repetidamente (y de una manera que a Nepeta no le parecía nada amable) las mantas de ella, y Terezi parecía empezar a recuperarse lentamente, su cara estaba un poco menos turquesa, mientras se aferraba a sus propias manta a no mucha distancia de la troll gatuna.

Un ruido vino de detrás, y la sangre baja se giró para ver como Aradia (quién increíblemente parecía haber sido protegida del frío gracias a las extrañas ropas de la alienígena) y (y/n) caminaban hacia la habitación hablando, la preocupación hacía que la extraterrestre de piel rosada y no cuernos frunciera ligeramente el ceño.

"La tormenta está volviendo, si queremos tener alguna posibilidad de rescatar al resto de vuestros compañeros tenemos que ir ahora..." Aradia asintió con un aura de  preocupación en su rostro  a las palabras de la alien femenina, que volvió a hablar pensativamente.

"Hemos revisado la zona norte de la propiedad... así que si están por aquí tienen que estar en la zona sur..." ella dijo y a continuación asintió, como si tratara de reforzar su confianza en sus palabras "Voy a salir".

(y/n) dio una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento a Aradia cuando la troll inmediatamente se ofreció a ir con ella, rápidamente seguida por la pequeña alien verde oliva, que saltó como un conejo ante la mínima idea de encontrar a su moirail perdido. Ella aceptó alegre su ayuda, pero tuvo que rechazar la de los otros trolls invitados, que claramente también estaban deseosos de ayudar a sus amigos, pero aún más claramente no estaban en condiciones de volver tan pronto al frío. 

Así pues la joven humana rápidamente consiguió algunas ropas de abrigo para la hembra alienígena de aspecto gatuno, y las tres salieron de nuevo al exterior, con la esperanza de poder encontrar al resto de sus compañeros perdidos.

...

Feferi no estaba fría. No, ella realmente no se sentía para nada fría; el frío había parado hace bastante rato, remplazado por una extraña sensación de entumecimiento en sus brazos y piernas, y en general la mayoría de lugares donde este había atacado con más fuerza a la sangre fucsia, y sin embargo ella no sabría decir cual de los dos (el entumecimiento o el frío) era más desagradable.

La sensación de rigidez se mantuvo mientras sus compañeros se sorprendían yalegraban de la llegada de Aradia y Nepeta, junto con la extraña nueva extraterrestre. A Feferi le hubiera gustado interrumpir la disputa que inmediatamente surgió entre sus compañeros para decir que a ella le parecía bastante confiable y amable al invitarlos a todos a su colmena para calentarse, pero se sentía demasiado mareada y entumecida para conseguir levantarse del suelo cubierto de fría tierra blanca. ¿Por qué seguía temblando? Ella ya no se sentía fría más... Ella ya no tenía frío...

¿Por qué ella no paraba de temblar?

¿Por qué sus piernas y brazos se sentían tan tiesos?

¿Por qué ella se sentía tan... mareada?

...

Tenias razón, tenías TODA LA RAZÓN: ellos estaban ahí. Y tú fuiste una tonta por pensar que simplemente podrías ir y convencerlos de ir contigo... agg, ¡ya había sido una suerte de que ninguno de los otros te atacara simplemente por acercarte a ellos por la espalda! ¡¿Por qué demonios pensaste que podrías convencer al resto así como así?!

Vale... siendo sincera no podías haber tenido espacio en tu pecho para nada más que felicidad y orgullo cuando viste a Aradia y Nepeta reunirse con sus compañeros, que por primera vez desde los escasos cinco minutos que llevabas aquí parecían tener aunque fuera una mínima traza de felicidad en sus rostros al ver a sus compañeras perdidas, y su atención parecía no estar completamente centrada en su más que obvia incomodidad debido al frío. 

Realmente fue una pena que tuvieras que entrar en escena...

Suspiraste mientras observabas la pequeña discusión entre el grupo de alienígenas en frente tuyo, mientras tu descansabas apoyada en un árbol, entre otras cosas temerosa de que alguno alienígenas pudiera atacarte si te metías en lo que no te llamaban, mientras disimuladamente escuchabas la conversación fingiendo mirar a otro lugar...

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CHICAS?! ¡¿OS HABÉIS VUELTO LOCAS?!". 

"Karkat Por Favor Cálmate Claramente Ellas Sólo Están Tratando De Ayudar".

":33 < ¡es verdad karkitty! ¡ella es buena! ¿por que no podeis venir tambien?"

"D --> Nepeta, me temo que esta vez comparto la opinión del lowblood; podría ser peligroso".

Reconociste el familiar sonido de un gruñido infantil antes de que la voz de la troll gatuna volvió a hablar ":(( < ¡puedo defenderme por mi misma!"

"y0 est0y c0n ella"

"¿aa?"

"OH POR DIOS, ¿DE VERDAD LA CREÉIS? ¡¿QUIÉN COJONES OS DICE QUE "ESO" NO VAYA A ATACARNOS CUANDO NOS TENGA CON ELLA?!"

¡¿"Eso"?! ¡¿Qué mierda?! Ya está, ese tipo acaba de cruzar la raya... Rápidamente te pusiste de pie, por primera vez quedando cara a cara con el extraterrestre que simplemente te está tratando como una asesina en serie, TE LLAMÓ LOCA, ¡y se refirió a ti como un puto ANIMAL!

"Perdona, pero para empezar YO NO SOY NINGÚN "ESO", y tú no eres NADIE para hablarme así" dijiste, tu "para-nada-alegría" claramente legible en tu voz. Sin embargo el alien de suéter gris y voz extremadamente alta no pareció intimidarse.

"¡¿CREES QUE SOY IDIOTA?! ¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ PARA VENIR AQUÍ Y TRATAR DE LLEVARNOS CONTIGO COMO SI NADA? JODER SI PIENSAS QUE VAMOS A CAER EN ALGO TAN ESTÚPIDO"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué quería hacer algo así?! ¡Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar! Claramente necesitáis algún tipo de fuente de calor en este momento" dices, señalando a la forma en que los otros alienígenas tiemblan y tiritan con fuerza, a poca distancia de ti y el testarudo alien de cuernos redondeados "A menos, claro, que alguno de vosotros tenga fuertes deseos de tener una HIPOTERMIA" prácticamente acabas la frase gritando.

Tu frase no parece hacer más que que acabar de enfadar del todo al otro alien, que comienza a gritarte ahora realmente alto (más tarde darías las gracias por estar en medio de la nada y que nadie pudiera escuchar la embarazosamente ruidosa discusión). Tú a tu vez sigues responiéndole con toda tu fuerza, lo que acaba rápidamente en los dos enzarzados en una ruidosa discusión. Bueno... para ser sincera puede que las cosas realmente PUEDIERAN estar volviéndose un poco violentas...

_Flop._

Vuestros gritos, quejas e insultos de repente son detenidos por un fuerte ruido sordo, como de algo cayendo sobre la nieve, y los dos os dais la vuelta a la vez para mirar a la extraña troll vestida de fucsia...

Que está tumbada en el suelo, inconsciente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, eso fue un capítulo laaaaaargo... Llevo un tiempo sin publicar nada por wattpad y quise compensarlo añadiendo un para de cosas al capítulo original :3
> 
> Se aceptan críticas y comentarios :)

**Author's Note:**

> Aggh, demasiado oc lo siento :v
> 
> Esta es mi nueva novela, la cual quizás acabe o quizás no, quién sabe.
> 
> Las imagenes no me pertenecen y el concepto inicial de la novela está basada en "Stuck with the trolls (Homestuck Fanfiction)" Por _FaYgO_MiRaClEs_ (https://www.wattpad.com/story/53445683-stuck-with-the-trolls-homestuck-fanfiction). Es una buena obra que sigue escribiéndose, les recomiendo que la lean.
> 
> Nos vemos pronto ; )


End file.
